The Vexos Chronicles: Menace
by son-of-heaven176
Summary: Written by Vanille Rose, edited by son-of-heaven176 and eatpraylove After the death of King Zenoheld, Duke Caligo Prove, father of Shadow Prove, wants to take the throne of planet Vestal for himself. However, two people stand in his way. (Companion piece to Chapters 19-21 of The Vexos Chronicles: Lost Luster.)
1. Chapter 1

THE VEXOS CHRONICLES: MENACE

Written by VanillaMetal

Edited by son_of_heaven176 and eatpraylove

**Editor's Note:** This is a companion story to Chapters 19-21 of my fanfiction _The Vexos Chronicles: Lost Luster_. If you are completely new to the _Vexos Chronicles_ series, then please read chapters 14-16 as well so that you have the entire background.

Having said that, please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The second of Epombria.

A single day.

A single chance.

Such a limited span, and yet so much came to pass on that fateful day. A potential tragedy ... thwarted.

That morning, Duke Caligo Profunda Prove had been so sure he would succeed, though perhaps that was just because of his haughty personality. He was proud to the end, and he wasn't afraid to look down at those whom he deemed to be below his stead.

Princess Xenia and Margrave Demophilus. Mother and son. Both heirs to the throne that had been freed up by King Zenoheld's death. Something which would naturally warrant a lot of investigation, even if merely to confirm that it had really happened. It was hard to believe that Zenoheld had been killed, and not just him, but his son, Prince Hydron, as well. Untimely, to say the least.

Some would have cheered about it. Caligo, for his part, saw it as a great loss…and also a great opportunity, if he played his cards right. Of course, the only person worthy to continue Zenoheld's legacy was Caligo himself, but as fate would have it, two stood in his way.

When Zenoheld left the planet, Caligo had spent his time pondering his options, wishing to ensure that nothing went wrong. But when that blasted Spectra showed up the other day, it all came down to 2 Epombria. Caligo would stealthily erase both Demophilus and Xenia so that he would become the successor to the throne. And for a moment, it had even seemed like he had succeeded. However, he had overstepped himself. There were possibilities that he hadn't accounted for, and that was what landed him in his present captivity. Trying to assassinate someone who was set to take on such a lofty position was simply asking for trouble if you didn't have the perfect plan in place.

Of course, at the time he had believed he did. He had assumed it was foolproof. Get rid of Xenia when she was at her most vulnerable and outnumbered. It made so much sense, and yet he had failed. He did not even think for a second that Spectra Phantom would be able to engineer a way for Xenia to slip from his trap. And one should not forget that worthless Makhaira, letting the Royal Guard get beaten by lessers and hirelings.

That burden of failure weighed heavily upon him as he was carted away that night to be locked up. Of course, doing so ensured that he couldn't try anything else…but it didn't stop him from plotting away inside his own head. It didn't stop him from pondering all he had done right, and all that had gone wrong to lead him to this point.

The plan to murder Princess Xenia had seemed successful at first, but ultimately failed.

The plan to kill Margrave Demophilus… Clearly, he was alive. And as Caligo was marched off to his cell to await the next day, his curiosity burned. How did Demophilus slip his grasp?

…

It was only a few hours after sunrise that Xenia, Rutilius, and Caligo left the planet. King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron were dead, but some things needed to be seen to before that could be considered an absolute truth. At the very least, due to the challenge that Caligo issued, a formal investigation had to be conducted to confirm that Zenoheld was dead, and that the circumstances did not disqualify Xenia from succeeding to the throne.

Demophilus, meanwhile, remained behind, staying in Xenia's summer palace. A peaceful place...a perfect place to spend some time alone and clear his head a little. This palace suited someone of Xenia's demeanour. She carried herself well, and looked youthful yet refined at the same time. She was gentle yet firm, which was why she was so loved in March Magnalba, and why would surely make a good Queen of Vestal.

Demophilus could see why people followed and trusted his mother, and he did respect her, even if they were different in more than a few ways. She had a little more tact in some respects, though that was understandable. He was more inexperienced compared to her, being only her son.

But that wasn't to say that he doubted his own abilities. Should the worst occur and Xenia fall, Demophilus believed that he would be more than worthy to take her place. Surely he would be a good king. That thought gave him a small measure of comfort, though he also hoped that the position would only pass to him through natural means. Nobody wanted their parent to be murdered.

As Demophilus paced and passed the time through the hallways, he thought about how her new position would put her at risk regarding precisely that: murder. His mother was now the rightful queen, and after her, he would follow. However, such grand positions also brought with them a host of risks. Royals were never truly safe, no matter what they did to shield themselves. It didn't matter how many men you travelled with, or how many guards you had shielding you while you slept. At the end of the day, anything could happen, and easily when you least expected it. Zenoheld was proof enough of that.

Demophilus did have a habit of cautiousness when it came to such matters, careful to watch both his own back and his mother's. However, there was only so much he could do. He didn't have eyes on the back of his head. He didn't hear every single whisper that passed through these corridors…

It wasn't quite paranoia. It was simply called 'being wise'. Even if it was just for her sake.

Though Demophilus and his mother may not have always seen eye-to-eye, the idea of her being killed was enough to turn his stomach. It may have looked all too easy to sit there on a fancy seat and deliver orders to others, but it really required a great deal of bravery.

Bravery he'd have to summon if something really _did _happen to her.

Demophilus tried not to dwell too much on that possibility. Instead, he made his way dutifully onward so he could go and deliver the necessary message to the citizens of planet Vestal. It was time they came to know the truth, after all, however bitter it might be.

He shot a glance at his mother's throne as he approached it, then stopped before it and turned towards the communications staff that would transmit his message to all Vestal. The same image of him before his mother's throne would soon pop up in every home and upon viewscreens all across the planet. Whatever they were currently broadcasting no longer mattered at that point. This was most definitely urgent news.

How would the people take this? Would there be outrage, or cheering?

Demophilus' throat was quite parched.

Still, when the time came, he delivered it well. Stiffly, sure, but well. That was all that could really be asked of him.

"_People of Vestal, I am Margrave Demophilus Alexandros of the House Epipuron, son of Princess Regent Xenia Alethina of the Houses Hestia and Epipiron."_

Introductions came first and foremost. After all, despite his mother being the regent, he couldn't assume that everyone on Vestal would recognize him. He made it precisely clear just who he was, and he followed on to make the core announcement of Zenoheld's death precisely clear as well. No point in beating around the bush when it came to this matter.

After the announcement, he concluded,_"Let us pray for our leaders as we await their safe return."_

Speeches were rarely fun to deliver, especially when the news was so morbid. The noon broadcast spread word from his own mouth that the former King Zenoheld was reportedly dead.

Xenia had left with Rutilius and Caligo so she could confirm the truth of it all, but it seemed that it really was the case. At the very least, it wouldn't be a wasted trip, as she'd be able to find out exactly what happened to him. Confirm the details, and who or what had been responsible for it.

However, something irked Demophilus, particularly after he finished his public statement and took some time to walk around on his own. Hands clasped uneasily behind his back, he thought of who had accompanied her. Particularly Caligo.

Demophilus had spoken of him during that speech, in terms that couldn't quite be considered 'endearing'. Not that anyone could rightfully blame Demophilus for his distaste towards the man. It was crystal clear that Caligo just wanted to be king. Anything else was surely either courting for favour, or otherwise just an outright farce.

Caligo Profunda Prove, Duke of Amauros. From first sight, Demophilus didn't like him. He habitually sneered, he had a big mouth, and by the way he carried himself, you'd think he thought he was at the top of the world. Oh, he certainly desired to be, that was for sure.

Yet for how little tact he showed, there was a certain slyness to the duke. Caligo certainly had no issues with speaking his mind, and it was clear he didn't respect Xenia as much as he ought to. Given that she was his mother, Demophilus didn't exactly appreciate that facet of the duke. Yet even Caligo knew not to push things too far.

Demophilus couldn't deny it: he was concerned for his mother's wellbeing. He didn't like the idea of her being out there with Caligo, even if she did have some protection with her. What if Caligo had something up his sleeve? It was clear what he wanted, and whether there was proof of King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron's deaths would be the deciding factor. Depending on what they found, it was hard to say just what he might do. How far would he go for the sake of taking the throne in his own grasp?

Sighing, the margrave tried to keep his mind clear. That was what staying here was supposed to help him with in part. He recalled what he had told the citizens to do, and retained that statement for himself, too. Await her safe return…

He ought not to worry so much, especially when it was all just speculation and he was in a position where he couldn't easily do anything about it either way. So he kept his expression steely as always, and continued on his way. He had a friend waiting for him in his study, and it would ill behoove one of his stature to keep him waiting.

…

Caligo had known that Demophilus was a suspicious one. And in this case, the little whelp would have been wise to feel so uneasy and suspicious. Caligo really _did_ have something sinister in mind, and Xenia wasn't the sole target either. No, it would make little sense to kill her off and do nothing about her son. After all, what Caligo wanted more than anything was to be king, but if only Xenia died, then Demophilus would easily slip into that position instead. And if he did, he would no doubt take extra precautions given his mother being murdered, and Caligo would certainly be a possible suspect in his eyes. Whether Demophilus had proof of the murder wouldn't really matter; Caligo suspected that a King Demophilus would definitely try to have him executed at even the slightest suspicion.

That was why the duke had wisely decided to kill two birds with one stone. Take them both out simultaneously, both the dear Princess Xenia and her dislikeable son. Genius, at least in his own oh-so-humble opinion.

That was why, before leaving the palace, he had planted some seeds to ensure Demophilus would also be dealt with while he was busy with Xenia. After all, it wasn't as if he had the ability to be in two places at once, and they'd have to be eliminated at roughly the same time if this was going to work out smoothly.

His plan? Well, it really was as sly as someone like Demophilus would suspect from someone like him. Caligo intended to distance himself from the act as much as possible, in order to keep himself clean in the public eye. He had to maintain his image after all, given that he wanted to be the ruler of this planet. No point in getting his own hands dirty if someone else would happily do it for him.

He had placed the task in the hands of someone who was actually a genuine member of the Royal Guard, but who harboured hatred for the Princess Regent and her son, and genuinely wished to see Caligo in their place. Someone who could stand at the head of the operation and be trustworthy with it, who wouldn't turn tail and run or, Goddess forbid, reveal the duke's plans at the slightest provocation. No… he had to be right for the job, and this guard seemed to be so.

Caligo had given his orders: after he gets off-planet, make sure that Demophilus dies. But he had to be careful about it: he had to be discreet enough that Caligo would be able to pin the blame on someone else. And Caligo had the perfect "someone else" in mind. Things had to be arranged in such a way that Caligo wouldn't be suspected, so he had considered who would also seem likely to commit such a crime.

Why, Spectra Phantom, of course.

After all, Spectra had tried to pass himself off as a hero fighting "the evil King Zenoheld" during that pirate transmission of his a few months before. Of _course_ he would take any advantage to rid Vestal of the Royal Family. It all made such sweet and perfect sense.

There were a lot of things for Caligo to consider though, even if he had it all figured out so smoothly. If his plan was to fail for whatever reason, and he was placed under such a suspicious eye, it would be treacherous. It could be the end of the line for him, and Caligo wasn't willing to face that when he had already gone to so much trouble to get the advantage on Xenia. Killing her successfully only for his intentions to kill Demophilus to fail afterwards would be incredibly bitter.

No…he wasn't going to lose. That was impossible. Caligo Profunda Prove never lost.

The plan was simple, and he was sure the one he had chosen to spearhead the plan would be up to the task. He would keep an eye over the proceedings and make sure that things didn't get too messy. He'd ensure that Demophilus was killed as the primary target. He and his allies would deal with everything at the palace while Caligo dealt with Xenia at the same time.

So long as Demophilus was dead, any extra fallout didn't matter. Honestly, the duke really didn't care who else ended up getting caught in the firing line. As long as Xenia and Demophilus were dead, anything else was mere details.

True, the populace would probably take some time to warm to the changes. They had just lost King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron, and they were soon going to lose both Princess Xenia and Margrave Demophilus to boot. Tragedy after tragedy after tragedy…

Still, even Caligo could afford to have some optimism. He felt he deserved it. He also firmly believed that once he took his rightful place upon the throne, people would soon grow used to him being their ruler. And he would finish what Zenoheld had started: the complete and utter subjugation of New Vestroia. After all, Caligo only wanted what was the best for the Vestal people. They needed room to expand, and no amount of oversized animals would get in his way.

…

Caligo's traitor, his little mole, had also held similar thoughts in his head as he wandered calmly through the halls of the summer palace, hands clasped behind his back in such a dutiful manner that one wouldn't even suspect what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Caligo paced around in his cell, he continued to wonder where his plan could have possibly went wrong. He recalled his faithful mole within the Royal Guard, and the communications leading up to the afternoon riot.

Caligo was almost giddy when he was riding aboard the _Vestal Destroyer _towards Zenoheld's supposed resting place: he had the deck stacked in his favour up in space, and after a few choice words, it appeared that Demophilius would meet his end back on Vestal. Then, when the dust settled, Vestal would welcome King Caligo Profunda Hestia.

…

On Vestal, everything was getting into place. The "protesters" who were prepared to accost the palace were utterly loyal. Not just to Caligo as a person, but to his vision, to his beliefs, and his own future plans. They believed in him. They believed in the future that he wanted to craft.

They were sick of the squabbling that had consumed all of Vestal like a plague. Sure, things nowadays were nothing like they were soon after Zenoheld left the planet, but with a mere regent in charge, things on Vestal didn't work smoothly. The massive bureaucracy that Zenoheld maintained now worked like a machine with faulty parts. The return to form that Caligo promised was like a breath of fresh air for them. And, of course, some of them had been offered positions of power once Caligo's promised Vestal Empire redoubled its colonization of New Vestroia.

Denholm, Caligo's little mole within the Royal Guard, scouted the hallways and doors, walking with confidence and blending in where he needed to. He glanced around in careful observation, studying his surroundings carefully.

He clenched his fists by his sides and quickly slipped around a corner when some of Xenia's additions to the Guard came walking down the hall. Captain Makhaira made sure to drill those newbies well as to the standard patrol routes; they would have known that he was out of place. Denholm breathed uneasily and quickly forced himself to calm down after Xenia's guards passed by without spotting him.

He had to stay calm. Panic would only be a liability.

He couldn't act as if he was doing anything outside the norm.

He continued on his way, observing every possible route that could be taken, and he was satisfied to see that it wouldn't be too complicated once the "protesters" started making their ruckus.

Pacing around for a while longer, he finally decided that it was time to get in touch with Caligo and let him know that things were ready to proceed. Admittedly, he was a little tense about talking with Caligo again, but he naturally wanted to ensure, above pretty much anything else, that the duke was kept pleased.

It was bad enough to merely miss out on a prize because you didn't prove yourself as sufficiently worthy or capable. However, it was arguably even worse to outright lose and then suffer because of that. Denholm didn't doubt that Caligo would have some sort of awful punishment to deliver upon him if he did mess up, as things were so tentative at the moment. Everything had to be done to perfection, or else it would be a mess, and that was the last thing that Caligo needed or wanted.

Still, Denholm hoped that the news that he was about to deliver would be of some benefit. He made sure he was alone and unobserved before pulling out his communication device.

Despite being alone, he turned the volume down as well upon activating the screen. Caligo could get carried away, and there was no sense in being well-hidden only to get busted because someone heard a noble yelling over a communication device.

He regained his mettle just in time for Caligo to answer the hail.

"…How are things going?"

"I'm ready to send the signal, but first I'm going to make sure I definitely know where Demophilus is."

He could practically feel Caligo rolling his eyes on the other end of the line.

"Fine. Just make sure that this all goes smoothly. You know as well as I do how important this is. Deal with the prince and get out of there immediately afterwards. Word _cannot_ get out that a Royal Guard was involved."

"I understand, Your Grace. I won't let you down."

Caligo's lip curled on the other end. "…I know you won't. Because if you do, you will severely regret it."

"Your Grace?" he questioned.

Caligo merely let out a smug chuckle. He could tell by the wavering in Denholm's voice that the guard was unsettled by what he had just said.

"Remember," Caligo said, "Once you deal with Demophilus, you need to get out of there at once. If word gets out that a Royal Guard was involved, that will put me in a tricky position."

"...I was going to…make a plan on the fly," Denholm answered. The moment he said it, he knew he had made a mistake.

"Make a plan 'on the fly'!? After all the planning that we've done, you're leaving your escape to _chance_?! Pray tell, what manner of plan is that!?"

The mole winced. "I apologize. I will…think of something."

At that point Caligo had to take a breath of his own. He needed to compose himself at first, since he wasn't quite sure what to say. Yet eventually he seemed to come up with something; the smile on his lips indicated that quite clearly.

"I hope that you aren't getting cold feet, are you? Or perhaps it's the accelerated timetable getting to you. We have already gone over this. Wasn't it you yourself who found the palace's sally port? I really shouldn't be the one coming up with these ideas, but all I care about at this point is getting what I want."

Denholm didn't know whether to take Caligo's words as a life preserver or a rebuke.

His eyes widened as he remembered the secret exit—the "sally port"—that he had stumbled across not too long ago. Even though this was currently Xenia's summer palace, the palace itself had been built during a more tumultuous period in Vestal history. Palaces of the time often had inconspicuous side or back exits that the occupants could use in time of conflict. The hope was that with Xenia off-planet, Demophilus would not know of the location of the exit. The Royal Guard was apparently unaware of the exit—at the very least, Captain Makhaira never covered it during training—and the March Guards, more used to Margrave Medus's residence than to the summer palace, would hopefully place more of their focus on more obvious escape routes once they figured out that Demophilus was dead.

"You are correct, Your Grace. The timeline must have gotten to me. I apologize for my lapse in thought."

After the call concluded, he went on his way down the hall, and finally came across a door ajar. He didn't dare peek inside for the moment, because he didn't want to be spotted and suspected. However, he lingered somewhere close and simply listened.

That was when his ears picked up on something promising. Voices he actually knew and recognized.

One of those voices belonged to the very one whom he needed to kill off.

Demophilus.

Now here he was, smirking again, devilishly so. As that smirk split into a grin, the mole picked up his communicator, but it wasn't Caligo that he was calling this time. He was calling his co-conspirators within and without the palace, who were all awaiting his signal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The gathered "protesters" were the cover, the distraction, to ensure that those on the inside got the job done. A group of demanding people with the most prominent voices. They approached the secured front entrance and started to cause a ruckus, one which surely drew the attention of those within and without.

They demanded an audience with Xenia, and their voices were certainly loud and clear enough.

Palace staff attempted to talk to them, to tell them that Xenia was off-planet, and that Demophilus would be happy to speak with a representative, but the crowd seemed to only care about garnering attention. Any attempts to calm them down seemed to fall on deaf ears.

It was as if they seemed more about the protesting itself rather than on any end goal.

With no single representative willing to speak for the group, and with the group itself being unwilling to enter in an orderly fashion, the order came down from Demophilus: under no circumstances were the guards to let these people inside. This rabble had come to cause trouble, and they wouldn't be allowed to get what they were asking for.

Thus the guards proudly stood by outside the palace, ignoring much of what was yelled and jeered.

Little did they know…

…

"Go time."

Denholm had barely said such simple words before the plan went into action. The grand protest at the front of the palace was wild enough to draw plenty of attention at this point, and little gaps here and there had been left open for ne'er-do-wells to break with the patrol routes.

While most of the guards were busy keeping the rabble outside at bay, a motley crew of Vestals—some, Royal Guards loyal to Caligo, and others, mercenaries in Guard uniform—calmly approached Denholm's location. Denholm himself was quite certain that Demophilus, and whomever he was talking to in that room, had heard them by now.

It was of little consequence though. It was too late for them to get away at this point in time.

The plan was quite simple. This small, easily manageable team, would enter the room and swiftly kill Demophilus. Then, while the "protest" still continued on, Denholm would lead them to their escape through the sally port and out of the palace.

In theory, it seemed smooth enough. However, if they weren't all completely on the same page here, there could be room for error. Denholm's eyes swivelled around them all, hoping that his glare was enough to hammer in the message that they would disappoint Duke Prove at their own peril.

Provided they pulled it all off smoothly, it would prove to be quite the tale to tell. Hopefully it would earn him some well deserved accolades.

Duke Prove, naturally, would take credit for all the planning and brainwork behind it. That was fair enough, Denholm figured. Yet the real challenge was making it all happen, and in turn, ensuring that it did so without issue. Though he would never dare say it to the duke's face, Denholm somewhat doubted that Caligo would ever have been capable of handling this part.

However, things would not prove to go quite as smoothly as planned. An overeager guardsman swung the door open and stepped into the room. Inside was Demophilus, of course, and across from him was none other than Klaus von Hertzon.

Denholm paused for just a moment, hesitating as he spotted Klaus. His mind briefly took a moment to process the scene that was presented to him. He did think he recognized that second voice from outside…

The guardsman, however, showed no such hesitation, raising his laser pistol towards Demophilus and firing.

"Watch out!" Klaus said, as he pushed the margrave aside.

The Earthling let out a stifled grunt as he was hit in the shoulder and knocked back a step. His body staggered beside a nearby vase. Demophilus, meanwhile, gained his bearings and punched the guard in the temple, knocking him out cold. He turned back towards the door, only to see Denholm and his company all pointing pistols at him.

"Hands up, _milord_," Denholm sneered.

Demophilus complied.

"…Fan out," Denholm demanded of his fellows. "Thanks to that overzealous fool, any guard within earshot will likely be on his way, so keep your eyes open!" Their already limited window of opportunity was now closing faster. Nonetheless, Denholm wanted to relish this kill as much as possible.

From what little Denholm cared to remember about the alien, Klaus von Hertzon was a Bakugan brawler of some renown back on his home planet, and was quite the rising star in Vestal's financial world. That would explain how he could so easily garner a private audience with Demophilus. Yet he had ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and now only one remained.

And Denholm was more than ready to do the honours.

Or so he thought, as he was surprised by laser fire in the distance. From the sound of bodies thudding against the ground, it appeared that two Vestals collapsed in the exchange.

Obviously any patrolling guards would have caught on to that foolishly fired shot, but it had been his hope that any would-be rescuers of Demophilus would be too far away to come swiftly, and that with guards being pulled outside to keep the "protesters" at bay, any remaining guards inside the palace who were _not_ in on the plan would be too small in number to matter.

Instead, it seemed that just enough ex-March Guards remained in the palace to make a difference. Something that Denholm hadn't accounted for. Something that reminded him of the many times Caligo had called him a fool.

_I had hoped I'd prove him wrong today._

Nevertheless, even with the odds stacked against him so highly, Denholm intended to see his duty through. He focused back on Demophilus and lifted his gun level with the margrave's eyes. In the confusion, though, Demophilus had lowered his hands and now stood stoically. "So, deciding to go out with dignity, milord?" Denholm sneered.

"I'm not planning on 'going out' at all," Demophilus said with a smirk.

"Huh?" was all that Denholm managed to say before a blow to the head took him out of consciousness.

...

Klaus von Hertzon stood over Denholm's collapsed form, a broken vase in his hands. "Who was he?" Klaus asked the margrave.

"This one here is Denholm, one of the Royal Guards under Zenoheld. I told Mother to fire them all, but she insisted that they remain, as a gesture of her goodwill. So much for that," Demophilus answered.

Two former March Guards came into the room. "Lord Demophilus—" one began.

"I know. We have intruders in the palace, and some of Zenoheld's guards are in on it. I was the target. What's the status?"

"Some of the intruders are still in the palace, milord, possibly trying to retreat. The majority of the conspirators are either dead or escaped."

"Lord Demophilus, aren't some of Zenoheld's guards with your mother?" Klaus said.

"My mother!" Demophilus gasped. "You two, escort Klaus and myself to the communications room. We must get in contact with the _Vestal Destroyer_!"

"Yes, sir," said the two.

As they headed towards the communications room, there were pockets of resistance as mercenaries and guards loyal to Caligo tried to halt Demophilus's advance. However, the four managed to reach the communications room without much harm to the margrave or his guest.

Demophilus immediately sent out a hail to the _Vestal Destroyer._

"_Vestal Destroyer_?" Demophilus said worriedly. "This is the Royal Palace; come in, _Destroyer_!"

Mira Clay's face appeared on the viewscreen. "This is the _Vestal Destroyer_. We read you, Palace."

Behind Mira was a visibly-relieved—and very much alive—Xenia, who wasted no time in coming to the console.

"_Vestal Destroyer_? Thank the Goddess you're safe," Demophilus said. "I was worried that Caligo might have sprung some trap while you were off-planet."

"I could say the same about you," said Xenia. "What happened?"

"Caligo tried to have me killed. Mother, he has—"

"—sympathizers within the Royal Guard. I know," Xenia interrupted. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you all the details when you arrive. But the long and short of it is: Thank Vesta for well-connected friends with good timing."

"And that sounds like my cue," said Klaus.

...

After Demophilus finished contacting the _Vestal Destroyer_, word came in that most of the assassins and their collaborators had been either captured or killed. One of the mercenaries, however, managed to make it to the front door, and at his panicked flight, the protesters outside hurriedly dispersed.

After the _Destroyer_ landed, Caligo was marched to the dungeons, and he and the surviving conspirators were locked up in separate cells.

The conspirators were all interrogated, and Demophilus and Xenia waited patiently in the throne room to hear what information came from it.

A former March Guard gave the report: "They had plans to infiltrate the palace by causing a distraction near the front entrance. In this case, they arranged for a mass protest to take place, paying handsomely for anyone who would take part and keep their mouth buttoned about any suspicious details. They were adamant that none of the protesters were told that their purpose was to conceal an assassination attempt. Only that they should demand an audience with Xenia. Cause some suitable chaos and make no mention that they were paid to do it."

"We also learned that some mercenaries had been smuggled into the Guard ranks; Captain Makhaira vouched for their legitimacy. One of Zenoheld's guards—Denholm—would scope out Lord Demophilus' location and signal the rest to provide cover while he assassinated him. Denholm himself admitted that they intended to make their escape via a sally port before they could be caught."

Demophilus' eyes narrowed. If they had been hoping he would be unaware, they had been right.

"I'm afraid we will have to look more into that particular matter…" the guard spoke rather apologetically.

"And did they state who was the ringleader of the attempt on my son?" Xenia asked.

The guard answered, "Since they all saw you bringing Caligo in under arrest, they were all over themselves trying to give up whatever they could. There's no doubt about it; Duke Prove was behind it all."

At that, Demophilus' eyes narrowed.

…

Caligo had been carrying a smirk on his face ever since his call with Denholm had concluded. And when he left Xenia surrounded in that cave, he was sure that he had completely won. But then that Mira Clay defeated him in that Bakugan brawl, and everything went downhill from there. Xenia somehow slipped out from being surrounded, and he himself was marched out at bladepoint like some common criminal! And the ultimate insult came when he returned to Vestal, as Demophilus himself was there to watch him be carted off.

…

And thus Caligo stood fuming in his cell that night, wondering where his plans went wrong. No one had deigned to tell him the details of the botched assassination attempt, no doubt taking glee at the prospect of leaving the now ex-duke to stew in his own juices.

Today was supposed to have been his chance. Instead, everything went wrong.

_Nyktos—"Shadow". Wherever you are, I hope that you are still alive. We may not have seen eye-to-eye, but at the very least, avenge me._


End file.
